Entwined
by Winter's Silence
Summary: A waterbender trapped in a tower of secrets. A wanted thief running from more than just the law. When their worlds collide, they both realize they need each other to get what they want. The deal? To gain back his most prized possession, he must take her to see the southern lights...Easier said than done. A Zutara spin on Disney's Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own Tangled.**

* * *

The Princess of the Southern Water Tribe was born on the coldest night of the year.

It was also the clearest night that the South Pole had ever seen. On this night, the stars twinkled faintly and the clouds disappeared. The whole sky seemed to be waiting eagerly for something amazing to happen.

And amazing it was. At first, it was only small flecks of color spread through the sky. A little green here, some purple there. As moments passed, more colors were added. Blue,pink, and red sheets floated above, leaving every living creature below mesmerized. The members of the Water Tribe pointed in awe while the animals, big and small, all stopped to stare.

Amidst all of the excited murmurs and whispers, a baby cried for the first time.

The Chieftain and Chieftess of the Southern Tribe were overjoyed. Their daughter Katara was a beautiful and healthy baby. Awhile later, they also found out that she was a waterbender.

Everyday for a week after the princess was born the southern lights would light up the sky brighter than anyone had seen before. Every night, the Chief, his wife, and their son would bring their newest family member outside. And when the princess opened her eyes, she saw only the lights as they glowed above.

For a short time, everything was peaceful. _Perfect. _News of the baby girl spread all over the world. It had been a long time since the Southern Tribe birthed a waterbender. Everyone knew she would be special.

However, there was one person who believed this more than anyone. An outsider named Hama, who had left the tribe when she was young. She believed the princess had the power to be extraordinary. And so, two weeks after the birth of the baby, Hama sneaked into Chief's home and stole the princess.

The tribe was distraught when they learned of the kidnapping of their beloved princess. The royal family grieved over their loss. They searched and searched, but never found a trace of the girl. The only thing that gave them hope was the sky. Whenever the night became clear, the looked up at the lights, hoping that one day, their lost princess would return.

...

_17 years later_

"_Again_, Katara. And this time, do it better."

Katara gritted her teeth, pausing only for a second to wipe the sweat that ran down her forehead. Her arms hurt. Her legs hurt even more. But she wouldn't stop. She wasn't allowed to.

Training was always intense. That was how Hama intended it to be. She wanted to push Katara to the limit. Once, when she was younger, she had fainted in the middle of a hard set. She woke up to freezing cold water being thrown on her face.

Katara always forgave Hama when she reprimanded her a bit too strongly, though. She knew that Hama only wanted her to be the best she could be. In Hama's eyes, Katara should be grateful that Hama was teaching her the ways of a master.

_I _am_ grateful_, Katara thought as she widened her stance. She focused on the wooden log that sat vertical to the ceiling about ten feet away. She guided the water from the small basin at her feet into her hands. Letting out a breath, she concentrated on the feel of the water, molding it to her liking.

A second later her arms shot out, sending a sharp jet of water towards the wood. The liquid his the object dead center, so sharp that it forced a hole through one side and out the other. Katara's lips turned up; it was a clean-cut. She turned to Hama, trying not seem eager as she awaited the older woman's assessment.

"That was almost adequate."

Katara often compared Hama's voice to ice. Hard, and cold, with the ability to make her feel numb. Her mouth straightened into a line as she stepped forward to get a closer look at what she did.

The hole was fairly big. Where the water had excited was a piece of bark that hadn't quite been cut all the way. Katara frowned. Hama was right. This was the twelfth time doing that move today. She could, no, _should _have done better.

Hama walked up to Katara, setting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Katara sighed.

"Don't worry, child," Hama said softly. "You'll get it in time. Now, why don't you go freshen up while I make some lunch?"

Katara turned, forgetting her failure for the moment. "Yes, Grandmother."

...

Seventeen years of life, and she had never once stepped out of the tower. It was home, a safe haven from the evils of the outside world.

At least, that's what Katara's grandmother told her.

The tower was fairly large, with a bedroom for each of them in the upper level. The middle tier was where they spent their time cooking, eating, and conversing. Underneath it all, their was a level that served as a training room. Katara was there for most of her day, practicing and training to master her element.

Her schedule was strict. She woke up at the same time everyday, did the same activities, then went to bed at the exact time she was told. Each day was the same, a monotonous routine of eating, cleaning, and training. When she did have a small amount of free time, she read.

Katara's most prized possession was her bookshelf. The bookshelf had always been in the tower, so Katara never questioned where it came from. When she was younger, it sat in the corner of the training room, dusty and unseen. It made its made to her bedroom just after her eighth birthday, when she fell in love with reading.

The first book she ever received was a small, old thing. The leather binding was covered with dust, the pages were yellow from age and use. Despite this, it was still in good condition. After receiving the small object, Katara studied it, flipping its pages and running her fingers over the cover.

When she sat down, opened the first page, and began to read, Katara was sucked into the story. It was about a thief, and told of his adventures as he traveled the world. Katara was amazed at the book's ability to draw her in, to paint pictures in her mind and evoke such powerful emotions from her. When she finished the story, she read it again. Then twice after that.

She begged Hama to move the bookshelf from its dusty corner in the training room to her bedroom. When it was finally set up against the blue wall, clean from cobwebs and dust particles, Katara set her lone book on the top shelf, waiting for the day it would be filled completely.

She always received books on her birthday, but Hama sometimes brought one or a few back from her monthly trip outside.

Every month near the time when the moon was full, Hama went outside of the tower. She claimed the full moon's effect on her bending helped her ward off the dangers of the outside world. Katara's grandmother would be gone for a week and a half, leaving a lonely Katara behind.

Katara wondered all the time what it would be like to leave the tower. To meet other people, see other lands. To feel grass beneath her feet and rain on her face. She longed to go outside. For out there was the one thing she'd dreamed about all her life.

After changing out of her training clothes, she padded over to her bookshelf. Through the years many new novels had been added, filling the empty spaces, but not quite completing her collection. At least, not yet. She fingered the silver writing on the bindings, looking for a certain title. Ah, there it was. The purple one with block script. Katara pulled it from the shelf, flipping through the pages. At last, she found what she was looking for.

It was a picture of the sky, one with what looked like large waves throughout it. Underneath the picture was a title:

_Aurora Australis. _

The Southern Lights.

Beneath was a passage, telling of the colors of the lights and where they took place. Katara read the words "South Pole" with dismay. When was it ever likely that she would go to the South Pole. Hama told her of the people who lived there, living off the harsh land and braving the cold. Katara didn't think she would ever be able to live there, with the snow and cold all year around.

Seeing the southern lights was her dream. From the moment she read about it, Katara knew she had to see them. She often imagined what it would be like, to stand under the swirling colors, to have her one dream come true.

She closed the book with a sigh and left her room, knowing Hama would be expecting her.

Katara bounded down the wooden stairs, seeing Hama stirring a large pot of soup. She quickly set their small table, then sat down and waited for her grandmother.

As her grandmother ate, Katara idly swirled her spoon in her dish, not feeling hungry. Her mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of the lights. Did dreaming of seeing the southern lights make her as naïve as her grandmother thought her to be? Was wanting to leave the tower just wishful thinking?

"Katara."

At her grandmother's words, Katara's mind cleared and she looked up at Hama. "Yes?"

"You aren't eating," it was a statement, question, and accusation all in one.

Katara gave her a small reassuring smile before saying, "I'm don't much of an appetite. I'm sure the soup is delicious, though."

She thought her grandmother would smile back as she usually did, then move on to a different topic. Looking at the older woman's face, Katara thought that was exactly what Hama was going to do.

Then, ever so slightly, Hama's lips pursed.

It was her only tell if she was ever agitated, annoyed, or displeased. Katara had come to know this very well. Now, if she was angry, it was a different story. But this time, the pursed lips and narrowed light blue eyes meant something Katara had said displeased her.

"Katara, you do realize that you are not far from mastering your bending?" Hama folded her hands, resting them on the wooden table in front of her.

"I do." And Katara did. This notion had been made clear to her many times within the past year.

"Well, how do you expect to ever become a master when you have no strength to something as juvenile as a water whip?"

Katara's lips parted, a retort hot on her tongue, but she only drew in a breath and shut her mouth. She absolutely hated when her grandmother took on this tone, where she acted as if Katara was still the four year-old little girl who had just started bending, not the almost eighteen year-old who was about to become a master.

"It's not like I never eat," Katara said softly to herself, her head facing away from Hama.

"_What _was that?"

Katara let out a sigh. "It was nothing, Grandmother."

She thought Hama would let it go, but was then proved wrong when Hama spoke again.

"Katara, look at me."

Katara turned her blue eyes toward the older woman, and looked at her. Hama's gray hair and withered face told of experience and age. Katara didn't think her wrinkled to be from laugh lines, however. Hama's hands and wrists were bony, but they were those of a master bender. Her eyes weren't the same electric shade of cerulean as Katara's, but a light blue, bordering gray. Her skin was a light tan, not like Katara's darker complexion.

They were different, but they were family.

Hama was, in fact, Katara's only living relative. She wasn't told the story of her parents often, for it often brought a hot anger that made both of their blood boil. Katara didn't have any siblings. She didn't have any aunts, uncles, or cousins, for both of her parents were only children.

Her grandmother never mentioned Katara's grandfather either, but Katara liked to think that Hama just loved him so much that the memory of him pained her.

"I want you to eat, Katara. Otherwise, you'll never become a master." Hama then said.

Katara paused for a mere second, then picked up her spoon and immediately began eating. In the silence as they resumed their meal, Katara thought about what Hama said, and the more she did the more it made sense. How did she expect to become a master by weakening her body? It was selfish, really. Hama had spent a decade training her to be a master. What sort of gratitude would Katara be giving her by throwing years worth of training away?

When they finished eating, Katara cleared the table and cleaned this dishes while Hama went to rest in her room, just like every night. As she cleaned the few plates, cups and silverware, Katara didn't use her bending. In a place where waterbending was encouraged for any activity, Katara felt refreshed when she did something the way a nonbender would. It took longer, but she didn't mind at all.

Katara finally finished after the sun had set. The day's training and work had tired her, so she retired to her room. After undoing her braid, taking off her wrist wrappings, and changing into a light kimono for sleeping, Katara quietly padded to her bookshelf. She didn't need to stay and look for what she wanted. Katara knew exactly where the certain book she was looking for was. She carefully pulled it out from between other novels. Holding it to her chest, she moved to the small nook by her bedroom window.

The moon was waxing, the large visible surface giving off enough light for Katara to read her book. It would be full soon, meaning Hama would be leaving in a short while, maybe a day or two. Turning to her book, Katara opened to a random page; she knew the story so well that she could pick it up at any chapter.

She smiled as she read. She opened to one of her favorite parts. It was where the main character, a clever and charming thief named Kai saves the princess, but he doesn't find out much later who she is because of her disguise. And thus began their adventures together.

Katara sighed. Why couldn't she have someone like this Kai, who would take her away to places she only dreamed about? Or better yet, be like _him_, seeing the world and all of its wonders. Minus the thievery, of course.

She was almost eighteen, spending every hour of every day or every year inside the tower. She was almost eighteen, and had never known any other person besides her grandmother. She was almost eighteen, and wanted so much more.

When would her time come? When would her life begin?

...

Later that night in the cover of darkness, a young man walked through the halls of the Royal Palace, unseen and unheard. Years of training gave him stealth and the ability to blend into the night. He knew exactly when the palace guards rotated, allowing him to sneak into the throne room undetected. His boots barely made a sound on the marble floor. He was almost to the large entry doors, about fifteen feet. The man smirked; his escape would be easy.

Then, the doors opened.

Two guards walked through, their loud voices resonating throughout the large room.

"Wait," one of them said, holding a hand out to stop the other. "Did you see that?"

"See what? It's too dark in here," the other replied.

There was silence for a moment, then:

"I guess it was nothing. Come on, let's go." They resumed their loud conversation as they walked toward the door at the end of the room near the dais.

Behind a column, the young man let out an inaudible breath of relief. He felt in his satchel that hing over his shoulder for reassurance, then continued his escape. His slipped through the throne room doors and the palace entrance without a sound.

He knew that new guards would be taking their places within the palace right then, and everything would be exactly as it was before. In the morning, however, the whole palace would be in a conniption. The man chuckled. The Fire Lord would be spewing fire from every part of body, maybe even bursting into flames!

The young man held onto his satchel as he sprinted to the royal airship fields just east of the palace. Obtaining a transport would be effortless. The fields were poor guarded, for who in their right mind would steal an airship from their ruler?

Taking an airship would be difficult with only one person, as well as being easily detected in the sky, so the man decided on small war balloon. It was up in the air within minutes.

As soon as he could see Royal Harbor behind him, the young man opened his satchel and pulled out a golden object. He held it in the palm of his hand. It was a crown. The Crown Prince headpiece, to be exact.

When the sun rose the next morning, the news would circulate the palace, maybe even the city. They would call him a criminal. A bandit. A thief.

As the golden crown gleamed in his hand, the young man smirked.

How can it be called thievery when he took only what belonged to him, what was rightfully his?

* * *

**A/N: I post this first chapter with an unfinished outline and no idea how the story is going to end. Lord, help me.**

**I shamelessly admit to a huge obsession with _Tangled. _It's definitely one of my favorite Disney movies. And after coming across some Zutara/Tangled fan art one day, almost immediately the plotbunnies attacked. **

**Now, if you've seen the movie, you might recognize some similar themes or phrases. Despite those, the plot of this story will not be an exact copy of _Tangled_'s.**

**The coverart for this story is by the amazingly talented zutaraxmylove on deviantArt. Seriously, go check her out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own Tangled.**

* * *

When Katara woke the next morning, the sun was almost directly above the earth. Being waterbenders, she and Hama slept in well after the sun rose.

She dressed quickly, braiding her hair as she walked down the wooden stairs. Her grandmother wasn't down yet, so she relished in the silence and went to the window. There were only two windows in the tower: the one in Katara's room and the one in the middle tier. Unlike the window in her room, the one she was looking out now was the only way to leave the tower. Whenever Hama left on her monthly trips outside, Katara used a pulley system to get her grandmother to the ground. It was a tiring process, but it strengthened her arms and helped her work on her bending stance.

Katara had lost count of how many times she'd looked out this window, imagining herself stepping onto the wooden board, grabbing the rope and wheeling herself down to the ground. She leaned her elbows on the window sill and looked out. The tower was surrounded by lush forests and smooth cliffs. Below, she could see a blue stream and green grass. What would it be like, she wondered, to step into the stream and feel the water rush around her ankles? Or lay in the soft grass as if it were a blanket?

She wanted, no, _needed_ to see what was out there. She understood why she couldn't leave the tower when she was younger, but she was practically an adult. She was almost a master bender, too. She knew she could handle whatever was out there. Now that she was older and stronger, her grandmother might just let her go.

This was it, Katara decided. This was the day she would ask her grandmother to go see the southern lights. Hama could come along if she still deemed it unsafe for Katara to go.

Katara stepped away from the window filled with determination. The minute Hama walked down those steps, Katara would ask her. She would convince her.

She made breakfast as she waited, glancing toward the steps once in a while. Once that was done, she did the laundry, polished, and waxed. As soon as she started sweeping, Katara heard the stairs creak.

Excited, she dropped the broom. "Good morning, Grandmother!" she greeted cheerfully. Hama gave a small smile in response, then frowned a little as she glanced at the broom that lay haphazardly on the floor. Smiling sheepishly, Katara quickly picked it up and placed it against the wall.

"I made breakfast, so take a seat and I'll get you a plate," she then said, ushering her grandmother to a chair at the table. As Katara grabbed a plate, scooped some food onto it and set it in front of Hama. She then went on, "So, Grandmother, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Hama replied.

Katara nodded. "As you know, my birthday is in two weeks, and-"

"Katara," Hama then cut her off mid sentence.

"Yes?" she responded, frowning slightly.

Hama folded her hands. "Have you practiced your other forms of waterbending yet this week?"

Katara blinked. "Well, I... No. I haven't."

Hama's face remained expressionless. "Look over there," she nodded her head to the left.

Katara turned her head, only seeing a wooden cabinet. "I don't-" she began, but then she saw it.

A small black creature with a long nose darted in and out from under the piece of furniture, making quiet chattering noises. It was an elephant rat. They often climbed their way inside the tower in search of food. Katara was the one to dispose of the innocuous creatures, setting then on the window sill and letting them climb down the tower.

She tuned back to her grandmother with a questioning look. "Do you want me to heal it? It doesn't look hurt..." she trailed off.

Hama shook her head. "No, Katara. I don't want you to use your healing abilities."

Silence hung between them as Katara quickly caught on.

"You want me to use bloodbending."

A sharp smile graced Hama's lips.

The younger waterbender took in a sharp breath. "You want me to do it now? I haven't practiced in a while, or even warmed up! I can't possibly-"

"You can, Katara. And you will."

Katara's bit her lip and fiddled with her hands.

"Show me what you can do, child."

After a long pause, Katara closed her eyes. She could feel Hama's blood, and she was careful not to accidentally bend it by mistake. Her brow furrowed in concentration. She felt around the room with her senses. There! She had found the small animal, could feel the steady beating of its tiny heart and the blood as it coursed through its veins. Slowly, she raised her hand.

The elephant rat shot straight up, small arms and tails twisting in painful directions. Still closing her eyes, Katara made the animal move a few steps to the left. She then heard its quiet whimpers and cries of agony, and her heart wrenched.

"Don't let go of your hold, Katara! You have to stay in control."

She tried to keep her hold on the creature's blood. Really, she did. But her heart couldn't keep going. She let the animal go, opening her eyes to watch it scurry away.

A bead of sweat made its made down her temple. She wiped it off and put it a hand to her throbbing head. She felt so mentally and physically drained that she quickly sat down in the chair across from Hama.

"Very good, Katara."

She looked at her grandmother, who wore a face full of pride. There was a glint in her light eyes, though, one that Katara couldn't place.

Feeling her strength come back and remembering what she had wanted to ask before, she said, "So, Grandmother, about what I was saying before..."

"Yes?"

"As you know, I'm turning eighteen soon, and, well, I wanted to ask..." she trailed off, her voice getting quieter.

Hama looked at her with raised eyebrows, a silent gesture to go on.

Katara took a deep breath. "I want to see the southern lights."

The younger girl waited, and waited, and waited for some sort of reaction.

"The southern lights," Hama repeated. "In the south pole."

"That's the one," Katara nodded vigorously.

"The southern lights," her grandmother said once again. Then she laughed, as if it were some sort of joke. Katara frowned; she was _not _kidding around.

Hama stopped chuckling once she saw Katara's serious look. "Why ever would you want that?"

Katara thought of something and bolted out of her chair. She mumbled a quick "I'll be back" and ran upstairs to her room. A few seconds later, she was next to Hama again.

She set the book down in front of Hama, opening up to the page she knew by heart. She pointed to the picture. "See this? I've stared at this picture for years, trying to imagine it in anything other than black and white." Her finger slid down. "This passage says the lights come in any color imaginable. Think of how amazing it must be! I just, I don't know... I have this strange feeling. I need to see it, in person."

"You want to go outside?" Hama asked, turning to face the girl. "Katara, look at you. You're just a child, not even a fully fledged master. You know why we stay up in this tower."

"I know, but-"

"It's to keep you safe. The outside world is a horrible, terrible place, full of bad people. People who would want you, dear, for your bending. Do you know what they would do to you?" Hama questioned.

Katara stuttered, "I, ah."

"They'd capture you, and force you to use your bending for their own selfish will. Is that what you want?"

"No," Katara shook her head.

"Let us not forget what happened to your parents, either," Hama practically spat. Her temper rose. "Firebenders murdered them without a second thought! The other nations are trying to destroy my, _our, _homeland. Our people. Especially the Fire Nation!"

"But Grandmother, I've been dreaming about this practically my whole life!" the younger girl tried to reason.

"The answer is no." Eyes ablaze, Hama closed the book and threw it aside. It fell of the table with a _thud_.

Katara looked away toward her fallen book with sadness. After a moment, her grandmother sighed. She stood up, shuffled around the table to Katara and set her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is for your own good, Katara."

The young waterbender looked up. "I know."

Hama pulled the girl up. She cradled Katara's smooth tan hands in her bony ones, caressing them. "Why don't we go practice some advanced sets?"

At this, Katara perked up noticeably. "Really?"

Hama nodded. "Just do me one thing." Katara nodded eagerly.

Her grandmother's eyes quickly clouded over, a dark storm rising in them.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Her tone was pure ice.

Katara's face fell slightly. "Yes, Grandmother."

"I love you very much, dear," the older woman said as she patted Katara's hands.

"I know."

Hama smiled and stepped away, going down the steps into the training room.

Katara sighed once Hama left. She walked over to her carelessly thrown book, picking it up and smoothing the ruffled pages. She cradled it to her chest. Movement caught her eye, then, as she saw a small black figure peek its head out from under the cabinet near her.

She stared at the elephant rat she had bloodbent earlier, feeling horrible. "I'm sorry," she quietly said to it.

If only the creature could talk, she would tell it how she felt, tell it everything she kept inside herself as it stared at her with beady eyes. She would say the one thing she would never, ever, say to her grandmother.

I _hate _bloodbending, she thought.

...

Hama never told Katara where she went on her monthly trips. Katara never asked where, or what she did, either, but she always came back with necessities like food and clothing. Katara assumed she went to a town that was probably a bit far away, hence the reason she was gone for a week or a week and a half at most.

She only traveled in the days leading up to and directly after the full moon, as it was safer because she could draw in the moon's energy to held defend herself if need be. Katara often sat by the window the night the moon was full, feeling the power run through her and wondering if Hama was using it.

Katara didn't mind her time alone. She enjoyed the quietness of the tower when it was just herself in it. She often worried, however, about her grandmother. She talked about so many dangers that happened out there, and yet she braved them every month. Hama was a master bender, yes, but not a young one.

Katara had nightmares when she was younger of Hama falling into a stream and drowning, for she couldn't swim. The younger bender recalled of the time Hama told her that fact. Katara had thought it was so funny, a waterbender who didn't know how to swim. She had been quickly silenced from her giggles with a water whip to the cheek and sharp words.

Now, Katara had never swam either, but after reading in many of her books the mechanics of how to swim or tread water, she was very certain she would know how to if the chance ever arose.

Which was, of course, very unlikely.

A few hours after she had asked about the southern lights, her grandmother told Katara she was leaving the next day. So, here she was on the morning after the failed attempt at asking to see the lights, packing a bag for Hama while she got ready to leave.

Katara closed the bag and walked over to the window where the older woman tied a black cloak around herself.

"I'll be back in thirteen days time," Hama told her, taking the bag.

"Thirteen days!" Katara exclaimed. That long by herself?

Hama's face softened. "It's long, but you'll be all right, Katara."

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here," she told Hama with a small smile.

As Hama was about to step onto the window sill, Katara knew this was her only chance.

"I could go with you!" she blurted out suddenly.

Her grandmother stopped and turned around, frowning.

Katara stepped forward. "You think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there-"

"-I _know _you aren't strong enough to handle yourself out there-"

"-but if I went with you I'd be safe. The two of us out there," Katara gestured outside. "We could take on anything."

Her grandmother stared at her for a moment, then answered, "No."

"Please, Grandmother, if you would just listen-"

"Katara, we're done talking about this."

"But trust me-"

Hama then grabbed onto her shoulders forcefully, her fingernails digging into Katara skin. "There is nothing out there for you, Katara. You are never leaving this tower! EVER!"

Katara's eyes were wide as she felt Hama let go and step up onto the window sill. She didn't mean that, did she? When she was an adult, surely she could leave the tower. She couldn't stay under Hama's protection forever.

Not thinking, Katara moved forward and grabbed Hama's skirt. The older woman turned around with a glare. "What now?"

"I know what I want for my birthday," Katara said meekly.

"And what is that?"

"A book," Katara said, looking down. "I thought it would be a better idea than the lights."

Her grandmother allowed a small smile. "Of course."

Katara sighed quietly, then began wheeling Hama down. It was a grueling process. When Hama reached the ground Katara's arms were on fire.

She watched as Hama pulled up her hood then turned around and called up to her, "I'll see you soon, dear!"

The younger girl managed a wave, then stood at the window until she could no longer see Hama's departing figure. Then she said, mostly to herself, "I'll be here."

...

"There he is!" a very cheery, very feminine voice called out from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that she, that _they_, were close behind.

He had no idea how they managed to find him so quickly. He'd gotten to the Earth Kingdom not even a day after the night he left the Fire Nation. He had been careful not to leave any indication of where he was, dumping the war balloon into the sea once he land on the shore.

Using the map, he had landed on the outskirts of Omashu. From there, he traveled all night until he made it to Gaoling. He didn't dare enter any of the cities, for fear that someone would know of his identity. From Gaoling, he went west, and was now in one of the Earth Kingdom's many vast forests.

To say he was tired was an understatement.

He then heard a whizzing sound from behind him. He took a quick turn to the right, a second later hearing the sound of knives hit the tree that had previously been in front of him.

"We can't lose him," then said another voice, one that he knew so very well. A voice that he'd grown up with.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe _she _was the one sent after him.

Holding his satchel as he ran, the young man knew he needed to hide. He could only run for so long, and three on one was not a fair fight. To his left, he saw a large boulder, surrounded by bushes, with a cliff wall filled with hanging vines behind it. Knowing it was his only chance, he jumped over the rock. It was basically a dead-end, but he had to risk it. Crouching down, heard the footfalls of his pursuers as they came closer.

"Where could he have gone?" asked a bored voice.

Another person gasped. "Maybe he evaporated into thin air!"

"No, that was your brain that evaporated into-"

"Girls, enough," a third voice cut in. "We need to focus. Mai, you take the right. Ty Lee, you go left. I'll travel back and see if he managed to get around us."

"Yes, Azula," the two other girls said. The hiding man heard them run in opposite directions. There was just one girl left.

"Where could you be, ZuZu?" he heard her pacing. Trying not to make a sound, the man moved with his back against the cliff, hoping the scattered bushes and trees hid him. He kept his hands on the plant covered wall, guiding him as he kept his eyes on the young woman searching the forest. He almost tripped when he pushed on the wall and his hand went straight through the vines.

His eyes widened as he pushed aside the plants. There seemed to be a hidden passage through the cliff wall. Not wasting another moment he pushed his way past the curtain of vines until he was surrounded by darkness.

The man quickly lit a flame in his hand. He could see that the passage was small and long, but he could just barely see a speck of light at the end. An opening.

Should he wait for the girl to leave then make his escape? They'd have him surrounded in the forest, however. He might not make it out. Or, he could see what's on the other side of the cliff.

Walking toward the speck of light, he chose the best option. As he came close to the opening, he snuffed out the flame in his palm. Once he was out the other side, his eyes widened in awe.

A tower stood surrounded by cliffs, bathed in sunlight. It was made of brick on the bottom, with the top made of wood and holding blue spires that ended the tower in a sharp point.

What in the world?

He wondered if it was abandoned, or if someone lived there. But who would live in such seclusion? He glanced behind him at the tunnel, praying to Agni that tunnel hadn't been found by his pursuers. He stared at the tower for a moment, before walking toward it. He hoped no one lived in it.

At the base of the tower, he looked up. It would be a long climb, and his legs were still sore from running, but what other choice did he have?

Reaching into his satchel, he searched through various pockets until finding three small knives. Studying them, he immediately put back the pearl dagger, knowing he couldn't use it. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to it.

The other two were bland. He'd brought them if he needed to hunt and skin animals, but they'd have to do for climbing. He did have his dao swords strapped to his back, but they were much too large.

Securing the strap for the dao swords and making sure nothing would fall out of his satchel, the young man began to climb. Using a knife in each hand, he stuck them between the bricks and pulled himself up. He was so tired that he almost lost his footing a few times.

After what seemed like an eternity, he made it to the window. He hauled himself onto the sill, jumping down from it and into the tower. His head was spinning as he staggered a few steps. He didn't get any time to survey his surroundings, for his vision went black and he collapsed onto the hard floor.

...

Her grandmother had been gone for a few hours now, and Katara hadn't accomplished anything.

She was upset, angry, even furious that Hama wouldn't even let her go with her protection. Katara couldn't believe she'd been blatantly told that she wasn't strong enough. Of course she was! She was almost a master bender, could heal, even...bloodbend ...if the situation got dire.

Katara lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She decided she would ask again to go outside, but when? Hama would get angry if she asked as soon as she got back. But if she was ever going to leave, she would have to be persistent, and-

_Thud._

Her mind stopped as she heard the sound. It had come from the level below her. Katara sat up as her heart raced.

Could it be? Could her grandmother have come back for her? Did she realize just how strong her pupil was, and decide to take her with?

Katara grinned. She decided to wait and not go to her. She'd let Hama come to _her_, and say that she was wrong. She grabbed one of the books that sat on her bedside table and waited.

She read for a few minutes, consuming words and sentences until it quickly dawned on her.

There was no possible way for her grandmother to get into the tower without Katara's help.

The book snapped shut and was set on the bed. A second later, Katara was out of her room and racing down the stairs. Reaching the bottom step, she gasped.

A figure lay sprawled out next to the window. She quickly scanned the form, seeing dark hair and pale skin and a lean body and stumbling so much that she had to grab onto the railing to keep from falling. There was only one thought in her mind. It swam around like a vicious tiger shark, eating all of the other thoughts that were in there except itself:

_There's a man in my tower._

* * *

**A/N: I am positively astounded by all the response from the first chapter! Thank you all so much! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. The pressure is definitely on! *laughs nervously***

**Next chapter comes the confrontation, so the story should get rolling after that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own Tangled.**

* * *

"Okay," Katara said quickly to herself. "Okay, there's a man here. In my tower. There's no need to panic."

Panicking was _exactly_ what was needed. However, she managed to keep herself calm.

She cautiously stepped toward the man, making the floorboards squeak. Closer to the man than before, she was able to get a better look at him. He was clad in red, a simple tunic and black vest, pants and black boots. The fabric was trimmed with gold. It looked... expensive? Katara knew it wasn't like her own blue dress, but a lighter, softer material.

Katara lowered herself onto her knees, staring at him curiously. Her heart palpitated wildly, reminding her that she had never seen a man before, let alone be in the same room as one.

She marveled at how pale his skin was. She could only see his neck and chin, for his ebony bangs covered his cheek and eye. He didn't look to be very old.

Impulsively, she reached her hand out to his face, brushing his soft hair from his face. With his profile uncovered, Katara gasped loudly, the shock knocking her backwards onto her forearms.

The young man's left eye was marked with an awful scar, the wrinkled and red skin reaching from the middle of his cheek to his left ear. The rest of his porcelain skin was flawless and unblemished.

The young bender openly stared at his scar. She couldn't help it; it was too large and such a contrast to the rest of his face. She wondered just who this man was and what terrible thing had happened to him.

Leaning closer once more, she placed her finger against his scarred cheek lightly. She moved her hand, feeling the rough skin. Katara traced around his eye, his cheek, before traveling along the line of his nose. She felt above his eye where he was missing an eyebrow, then skimmed his forehead.

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. His forehead was very warm. She felt it once more with the back of her palm. After holding it there for a few moments, she deduced he had a fever. Katara lifted his eyelids, taken aback by his bright golden eyes. He was unresponsive.

Sitting up, Katara frowned, knowing his condition was serious from several healing sessions with her grandmother. He was severely dehydrated, and without help he could die.

She was now faced with a choice. She could either heal him and restore his health, or dump him out the window.

The waterbender sighed. She knew that the first choice was the only option. She couldn't send this man to his death, regardless of the fact that she didn't even know him. Besides, could he really be as bad as her grandmother thought the people of the world were?

Katara reached out to feel his head again, her hand traveling down his warm neck. Her cheeks heated. She prayed to Tui and La that this man wouldn't remember her practically groping him when he woke up.

She knew she needed to get him off of the floor. Looking around, she didn't find any soft surface. She certainly couldn't put him on the table, considering that was where she and Hama ate.

She made a face. Like it or not, she was going to have to get him upstairs and onto her bed.

Standing up, she bent over, hooking her arms underneath his and pulling him across the floor. She didn't get very far. Katara made an aggravated noise. He was heavier than she anticipated.

However, she persevered. One thing that Hama always said was that she was strong enough t do anything. She just needed to focus.

Mouth set in determination, she tightened her hold on him. Pulling hard, she was able to get him across the floor and up the stairs. It wasn't a quick process. When she dragged him past her door, she had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. She then proceeded to get him to her bed. Next, she had to get him onto the soft blue covers. Katara tried lifting him multiples times with no luck. She then attempted to push his torso up first and legs second, but his body slipped and he hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

Katara winced when he hit the ground, muttering an "Oops."

Arms, legs, and back aching, she had one last idea. She leaned his back against the side of her bed frame, the crawled onto the mattress and grabbed his arms again. She pulled him up, the man's back on her bed with his long legs dangling over the side. She got off of the bed and went to the opposite side to haul his legs onto the covers.

He wasn't conscious but she still set pillows behind him for comfort. She noticed some sort of sheath strapped to his back, long, brown and slightly curved. She had no clue what his was, but she slid it from his shoulders and placed it beside him on the mattress.

Hands on her hips and letting out a long breath, she congratulated herself on a job well done. It was short lived, for she then remembered that the man laying on her bed was well near death.

She left the room, coming back a moment later with a glass of cold water, a small basin of warm water and a small cloth. She set the basin and cloth on the table on the bedside table, then propped the scarred man's head up and held the glass of water to his lips. She knew it would have been better if he was conscious, but she needed to get some liquid into his body.

Next, Katara bent the sweat of of his head and neck with a wave of her hand. She then dipped the cloth in the warm water, squeezed out the excess liquid, folded it and laid it on the man's forehead.

Now, she would wait. She grabbed a chair from the corner of her room, pulled a random book from her shelf and sat down a few feet away from the foot of the bed. She began reading, glancing up every so often to look at the man. After a few minutes, Katara sighed and stood up, setting the book on the chair. She couldn't read at a time like this.

She walked over to the side of the bed and stared at him. His scar was fascinating, and she found that it did not make him unattractive. She thought it gave him character. Cocking her head, the waterbender wondered what this man was like. When he woke up-

Katara's blue eyes widened. Just what _would _she do when he woke up? She was nervous being around him now. What would happen when he was up and awake?

She shook her head. She didn't want to make herself more worried than she already was. Katara stepped away from the bed, deciding to leave the room. Some time away from the man might help her think of what to do when he gained consciousness.

Katara made her way down the steps, planning on making some soup. No doubt he would be hungry when he woke up. She was walking toward the kitchen area when something bright shined in her eyes. Holding her hand up to shield her face from the glare, she noticed on object on the ground near the window. She made her way to it, realizing as she got close that it was a satchel. There was something gold peeking out from it.

Curious, she bent down and picked up the golden item. She held it in her palm, mesmerized. She weighed it in her hand, knowing it had t be solid gold. It was circular, probably and inch and a half in diameter, with two sharp prongs sticking up.

With her other hand she picked up the strap of the brown leather bag. It was light, and she reached her hand in to search for any more contents. She felt small circular items on the bottom, cooling her finger tips as she touched them. When she pulled them out, her eyes widened when she saw copper, silver, and gold pieces. There was a lot of money in her hand, with the majority of the coins being gold.

So, the man was rich? Traveling the world and spending as much money as he could?

In on the of the small pockets sewn onto the inside, she felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out, carefully, so she wouldn't crease it.

Painted it on it was a portrait of a man. He was older, having many laugh lines around his eyes and mouth and forehead. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes seemed to be giggling with mirth.

Who was this? And why did the young man carry around his picture?

Katara tried to make up the man's history and personality in her head, but nothing seemed to fit. She knew why, though. His scar was throwing her off. She had no clue how to tie it in.

She then put the items back into the bag, sliding it over her shoulders. The pouch came to rest at her hip. She then forget about the satchel and what was inside as she busied herself with cooking.

As the waterbender stirred the contents of the pot, a thought came to mind. A frightening thought, one that she hoped wasn't true.

What if the man was a criminal?

It would make sense. He probably stole the golden object along with the money and fled. Some how, he managed to find her tower. Certainly if he found out her capabilities he would exploit them. Her skin prickled as she thought of what he might make her do with her bending.

Oh, how she wished her grandmother was here now. She would know what to do, know how to handle this man if he did turn out to be a criminal.

Katara knew, however that the man was her problem now. Hama wouldn't be back for a long time.

Besides, she shouldn't judge. There was probably a plausible explanation to all of this. He might not be a criminal, just someone with money who somehow found her tower.

As she ladled the steaming food into a bowl, Katara felt rather proud of herself for not panicking. There was a man in her tower, one that was possibly very dangerous, and yet she had it all under control.

Her lips turned into a smug smirk. "Still think I can't handle myself out there, Grandmother?" she said quietly.

An idea formed in her mind just then. Maybe, if Hama knew that she had taken in this man and helped him, she would let Katara leave the tower. Katara grinned. Her Grandmother would _have _to let her go outside once she heard how level-headed and calm she had been in this situation.

The bender stuck a spoon in the hot bowl and happily made her way up the steps, the satchel swinging with her movement. Inside her room, she set the bowl next to the glass and basin on the nightstand.

She took the folded cloth from the man's head, she dabbed around his face and neck before setting it back in the bowl. Katara's lips twitched; something wasn't right. She had decided not to use her healing on him, going on the traditional route. So why did he look like she had used her bending on him? His pale skin had some color to it now, his forehead almost normal in temperature when she touched it.

When had his fever broken? She didn't remember. It was all too odd how much better he looked after such a short time. And since he was better, there was a chance that he might wake up. _Soon._

She instantly became nervous. What would he do? How would he act? What would she say? She'd only ever talked to Hama before.

Katara didn't have to worry for long, because a minute later, the man stirred.

And she, never being in the company of the opposite sex before, did the most rational thing a woman in her position would do.

She ran.

...

He woke up to a dry mouth, a throbbing head, and the color blue.

Everywhere around him, there was blue. Blue wall, blue rug, blue covers on the bed he was in...

Wait.

Where was he? And why was he in someone's bed?

He sat up quickly, only to regret it a second later. He put a hand to his pounding head, rubbing his temple. He looked to his right, where a basin, a glass of water and a bowl of something that smelled delicious sat. His golden eyes widened; there was someone else here.

Hurriedly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, wobbling a little as he tried to stand. He thought hard, searching his brain for memories of what happened.

He had been running from Azula, found this tower, and climbed it. Then, he blacked out. He didn't remember seeing another person. He had thought the place was empty.

Clearly, he thought wrong.

He searched the room, looking for another being. It was hard to see the half of the room opposite of him. The drapes on the window (blue, he noticed unsurprisingly) were drawn, one single ray of light peeking out onto the bed he had been laying on.

The light hit something long and curved. It took the man a moment to remember that this item was his, and he quickly scooped it up, gripping it with white knuckles.

With one hand holding the sheath, he used the other to grip the bed as he moved. His body was sore, his muscles complaining at his movement.

At the foot of the bed he noticed a chair with a black book sitting on it. He moved toward it, and was about to pick it up when he heard a noise. It was faint, coming from the other side of the room. It kind of sounded like a gasp, something that would come from a person...

There was someone else in the room with him. There had to be. The young man pulled at the hilt sticking out of the sheath in his other hand, a long silver item that gleamed began to come out.

He had almost pulled the swords completely from their scabbard when something wet hit him in the back of the head.

It stung his already throbbing head. He quickly turned to see a rope of water sticking out of the small basin of water. It wiggled, threatening him. Then the water rose from the basin, shot past him and disappeared into the darkness of the room's other side.

His lips thinned. He was dealing with a waterbender. He squinted, trying to see the other person but had no luck. Annoyed, he made a show of separating his dao swords and throwing the scabbard to the side. If this coward wanted a fight, the man would give him one.

Water in the form of a whip shot out of the shadows not a second later. The man easily deflected it. There was a pause, then more ropes of water came at him. The numbers grew, two, four, six whips coming at him at the same time.

His body was quickly becoming exhausted. At one point while deflecting the water, the young man thought he saw something move in the shadows. The distraction gave his opponent leverage, and the man then felt the sword in his left hand get knocked to the ground. Startled, it took him a moment to understand what happened. In his shock, he felt the other sword in his right hand get knocked away.

He flexed his now empty hands. The man knew he was too weak to use his bending. He was completely defenseless.

He didn't have time to raise his hands in a reluctant surrender, for he saw the huge gush of water coming at him not even a second before he felt it. It sent him flying backwards. He winced as his body his the wall. And then, he was encased in ice.

Every one of his limbs was covered in the ice save his head. The man wiggled and thrashed, attempting to somehow break it. He was about to raise his body temperature when he heard the voice.

"Struggling is pointless."

The voice was much to high to be a man's. He then watched, dumbfounded, as a woman came out of the shadows.

…

This was _not _going as planned.

Katara didn't want to fight him, but when he pulled out his swords, she panicked. Well, first she slapped her palm to her forehead, cursing her stupidity for not checking him for weapons. _Then_ she panicked.

She had been glad the man was weak. Otherwise, she didn't think she would have been able to beat him. She knew that freezing his body to the wall might have been a little too much, but she needed to prove a point.

Now, she stood about five feet away from him. Katara had enjoyed the surprised look on his face when she had first shown herself, but was now irked by his scowl and venomous eyes. Nevertheless, she kept an aloof appearance as she studied him.

He seemed to be sizing her up, just as she was doing with him. His expression never showed any interest or disinterest, keeping only that angry look.

She broke the silence after a moment. "Who are you, and how did you find me?"

He didn't respond, which she found annoying. He kept staring at her, until finally his eyes widened a fraction, holding an emotion akin to horror.

"Where's my satchel?"

He said it quietly, yet forcefully. Katara wondered if his voice was naturally raspy, or if it was just because he hadn't used it in a while.

She frowned. Why was he being so difficult? Didn't he realize she had been the one taking care of him?

Katara didn't have much experience with talking to people, but she did know one thing:

Everyone responded to fear.

Idly, she unfroze a small portion of water from the wall. She let it slide around her hand and wrist before freezing it into an icy dagger.

"Let me ask you again," she said, meeting his eyes. "Who _are_ you, and how did you _find_ _me_?"

She stepped closer, watching as his eyes flicked from her person to the dagger, then back to her.

His face, much to her chagrin, didn't break. His eyes, though, seemed to light up. She thought his lips might have twitched, too.

Was he... laughing at her?

_Great job, Katara_, she told herself sarcastically. She'd tried to seem scary. From his reaction, all she had succeeded in was humiliating herself. Vexed, she took another step closer to the man.

"My satchel?" he questioned again, his voice lighter this time, much like a laugh.

He sure was persistent. "I've hidden it, somewhere you won't find it," she relented.

Before, when he had begun to wake up, she ran across her room and hid behind her bookshelf. Thanking Tui and La for the opportune shadows, she'd slipped the satchel off of her person and squeezed it into the small crack between the shelf and the wall. It wasn't the best hiding place, just one where no one would think to look first.

"We'll see." She shivered at his response, then quickly shook her head. She wasn't getting anywhere with him. He refused to answer her questions. Glaring at the man on her wall, she quickly thought up a way to test him.

"So," Katara started conversationally, putting one hand on her hip. "What exactly do you want with my bending?"

She prided herself at getting some sort of reaction from his, even if it was just a blank look.

"What?"

"You probably want to sell me for a large sum. Or, maybe you want to keep me for yourself and use me for your own evil deeds!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with a bored look.

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't want to use my bending?"

"Why would I want that?" he said, appearing confused. "Your abilities are adequate, but nothing exceptional," he then sneered.

Katara was taken aback at his insult, anger quickly coursing through her. Adequate? He had no clue just what she was capable of.

Her anger quickly dissipated when she remembered her task at hand of testing him. He seemed genuinely confused, and insulting he bending made it clear to her that he didn't want to use her.

She found herself in a small cloud of bewilderment. Her grandmother had been telling her for years that everyone would want kidnap and use her for her bending. But this man didn't...

"I'd appreciate it if you would unfreeze me," his voice broke her thoughts.

She snorted. "Not happening. At least, not until you tell me who you are." She crossed her arms.

A flicker a surprise ran across his face before his lips twisted in an angry scowl. "My name is... Lee."

"All right, _Lee_. How did you find my tower?" She then asked.

"I was... traveling. I just so happened to stumble across this place and climbed up it," he responded.

"Uh huh." She stared at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

It seemed rational. He did have a large amount of money in his satchel, certainly enough to travel the world. Even enough for another person to come along...

…

It was all so strange. Why was this girl here, all alone in this tower?

Clearly, she was native to the Water Tribe. Her skin was that same tan color, her eyes a startling shade of cerulean. Why was she in the Earth Kingdom, and not in one of the Tribes? None of it made sense.

Even more confusing, she had no idea who he was. Multiple times, she had questioned his identity, genuinely not knowing. Any other person would have know right away that he was Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

He'd just given her a fake name and somewhat fake story to go along with it, and now he watched as her eyes brightened. Like something had just clicked in her brain.

Instead of accusing him of lying and saying his real identity like he thought she would, the girl strolled over to the bookshelf across the room.

He stared as she ran her fingers over the bindings of the many books, her lips quickly moving as she read the titles. She then smiled and pulled one out, hurrying back over to him.

She opened to a certain page, stared at something on it for a second, then turned the book around for him to see.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, finger tapping on a picture. Zuko squinted to read the caption.

"The southern lights?"

She nodded and closed the book. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal, Lee," she said.

"A deal?"

She pointed at him. "You will take me to the south pole to see the lights, then return me safely back home. And only then will I return your satchel to you."

"No," he said, as soon as her words ended. Zuko watched as her expression morphed into one of agitation, her eyes glazing over with anger.

…

"No?" Katara repeated his refusal.

"You're asking me to take you across an ocean just so you can see some stupid lights? The answer's no," he told her.

She became angry again. "Trust me when I tell you this, you jerk," she marched right up to his face until they were nose to nose. Her knuckles turned white from clutching onto her book. "You can tear apart this tower and burn it to the ground, but without my help, you'll never get your precious satchel back."

They glared at each other, blue and gold clashing angrily, stubbornly.

"I could do just that, and take you down in the process," he whispered threateningly.

"But you won't," she whispered back. It was hard to keep her eyes locked on his. Those golden orbs seemed to pierce right through her skin.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because you would have done it already. Instead, you listened to what I had to say. That tells me you're reasonable." She said, taking a step away from him.

Lee laughed drily. "You think that just because I refuse to hurt a woman, it means I'm an all around reasonable person?"

"I think it means you're honorable."

His eyes flashed with an emotion she couldn't place. The word must mean something to him. He was silent for a long, long time. Then:

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll take you to see the lights," he acquiesced with a sigh.

"Really?!" she practically squealed, ecstatic.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. But first, get me out of this damn ice."

She quickly bent him free, set her book onto her bed, then turned to prance around her room gleefully as he wobbled on his feet.

Could this be real? Was he really going to take her to see the lights? She felt utterly and incredibly happy. She clapped her hands together, overflowing with joy.

...

Zuko used her distracted state to pick up his swords and put them safely in their sheath, slipping it over his shoulders. He rolled his eyes as she danced around. She then noticed him watching after a minute, and, with a slight blush on her cheeks said, "I'll need to pack. So just... stay here."

Not about to be bossed around by a peasant, he turned away from her and moved to the door. He stuck his head out, seeing another door across from him and a set of wooden stairs leading to a lower level.

With a glance back at the girl, he left the room and descended the steps. The room was modest in size, having a kitchen, dining area and chairs near a fire-place. All around him were more hues of blue, sometimes purple and white.

Feeling a slight breeze, he turned to window where he assumed he had come in from. Zuko stole a quick look at the open door to the girl's bedroom. He could climb out that window and be gone in seconds without her knowing. And when night came, he could sneak in and find his satchel.

No matter how badly he wanted to, he wouldn't do it. He couldn't. Honorable, she had called him. She didn't even know the half of it.

So, he didn't climb out the window. Instead, he searched for his two hunting knives, the ones he remembered scaling the tower wall with.

…

She packed lightly, only taking a black cloak, a water skin that rested on her hip and her most beloved book, the one about the thief named Kai. Katara didn't have any sort of traveling pack, so she put these things in Lee's satchel.

It wasn't the wisest decision, but if he questioned it she would tell him that she had taken his possessions out of it. Which she hadn't. To Katara it just didn't feel right to leave such valuable things in the tower. She felt much better having them at her side.

She was a little annoyed to find Lee wandering about her tower as she walked down the steps. He turned when he heard her footsteps.

She blanched when she saw what was in his hands. He held two knives, one in the right and the other in the left. They looked dull, but they could hurt nonetheless. She raised her eyebrows at him.

He didn't notice her look. His eyes zeroed in on the satchel that rested on the hip opposite her water skin.

"Don't get any ideas," she snarled. "None of your things are in it."

He frowned, but didn't press the subject, seeming to believe her. Lee made his way to the window sill. With a glance back at her, he lowered himself out the window.

Katara jogged over to the window. She stuck her head out, looking down to watch Lee use his knives to get down. He seemed to sense her watching him, for he paused and looked up.

"You coming, Waterbender?" he said impatiently.

She would have jumped out the window right then if fear had not frozen her feet to the ground. She began to doubt herself. The world was so big, so menacing, full of the dangers Hama described often. Did she dare leave the safety of the tower for the unknown?

Katara set her mouth in determination. She was so close to her dream. There's was no way she could stop now.

This was when her life would be begin.

Stepping onto the window sill, she raised her arms, calling out to the stream below. The water rose as her command. Up, up, up it went until it formed a large wave. With a flick of her wrist, Katara froze it into an icy slope against the tower. Then, taking a deep breath, she jumped.

She hit the ice hard. Her body raced down the icy slide, gaining speed as she quickly passed Lee. In an instant it was over, and she tumbled into the grass.

On her back, Katara looked up at the endless sky. The clouds seemed to wave at her. She smiled and giggled. Rolling over, she felt the soft green grass, running her fingers through it. She couldn't believe she was outside, away from the confines of the tower.

She was watching an insect run up a blade of grass when a pair of black boots with a golden stripe on each of them were suddenly in front of her. She turned her head up until she caught Lee's gaze.

"Let's go," he commanded tersely.

Reluctantly, Katara hauled herself up off the ground. She took a moment to dust her dress off then scowled at Lee.

He only frowned back in response, keeping his arms crossed as he turned around. Hesitantly, she followed.

"Just don't slow us down, Waterbender," he said, back turned from her as he walked away from the tower.

"_Katara_," she replied.

He turned his face slightly, giving her a small view of his scar. She thought he might have nodded, for he didn't say anything in acknowledgment.

She followed him for a few more steps, then looked behind her. Her tower sat peacefully, undisturbed as it had always been. For the first time, it would be empty.

Katara stared at it for another heartbeat, then turned and didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, everyone. School is kicking my butt. **

**Anyway, this is the first story where I've switched POV's, so I admit that I'm a little nervous about this chapter. But, I think the switches went pretty well, so I hope you guys do, too.**

**A reviewer asked if Azula was still Zuko's sister, to which I say, she is. All familial relationships in this story are the same as in canon, whether a character (e.g. Katara) is aware of them or not.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own Tangled**

* * *

Katara couldn't see Lee in the darkness of the tunnel, but she listened to the soft sound of his footsteps to follow him through. After a few moments, she could see a bit of light at what she guessed was an opening.

When the pair neared the end, she watched as Lee pushed aside the green vines that hung from the cliff wall. The light blinded her at first, but her eyes soon adjusted.

Katara stopped to look back. The entrance to the tunnel could not be seen once the vines were back in place. It looked like an ordinary cliff wall. No wonder no person ever found her tower. Any passerby wouldn't notice it.

She looked the red figure in front of her. Just how did_ he _find the tunnel that led to her tower?

The waterbender quickly lost her train of thought as she finally realized she was really, truly free. She turned back around to survey her surroundings.

They were in small clearing surrounded by a lush forest with so many shades of green she couldn't count them all. It was refreshing to see something different from what she'd stared at through a window all of her life. She marveled at trees and flowers and smiled at the loud chirping of birds as they flew above.

_So this is what Grandmother sees,_ she thought to herself.

Her chest suddenly hurt as a horrible feeling consumed her. Her heart felt like it was being pulled in a thousand different directions.

_Grandmother._

Katara knew Hama wouldn't never approve of what she was doing. Leaving the tower with some stranger? She couldn't begin to imagine how angry the older woman would be.

But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

Right?

Katara stopped walking. She felt tears swell in her eyes. She tried to cover her mouth to keep any sound from coming out, but a sob managed to escape from her lips.

Hearing the noise, Lee glanced back at her. She watched as he made a look of pure disdain and stopped walking, then turned around to face her.

"What are you _doing_?" she heard him say.

Covering her face with her hands, she mumbled, "I don't think I can do this."

"What?"

"I don't know if I can do this!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. She began to pace back and forth in the clearing as a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm a horrible person," she said, more to herself than to Lee. "Grandmother would never forgive me if she found out. She's done so much for me, and what have I done? Gone against her back and disobey her!"

As her emotions rose, more tears escaped and were freely cascading down her face. She continued to walk around the clearing, mumbling. She called herself despicable, terrible, the worst granddaughter there ever was, going on an on with as many adjectives as she could.

She stopped pacing when she heard a low chuckle from behind her back.

Katara turned, her hand immediately going to her hips. She saw Lee leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, face emotionless save for one side of his mouth that twitched as she looked at him.

"Is something funny?" she demanded.

...

Okay, maybe laughing at her wasn't a very good idea. But watching her walk around calling herself names was quite comical.

The waterbender, _Katara_, now glared cold daggers at him, the kind he'd watched her procure when she had tried scaring him into submission.

Zuko pushed off of the tree, walking to her slowly. Her eyes were red from crying. She seemed to be at war with her mind, a fierce battle that she was trying desperately to win. He was gathering small bits and pieces, like her protective grandmother and this forbidden trip he was now taking her on.

He would never admit it out loud, but the girl intrigued him. She was a mystery, with her talented bending and rapid emotional shifts.

"Where did you learn your bending?" he then asked her.

"You're not answering my question," she frowned.

"And you are not answering mine," Zuko countered. She glared at him for a second, then her face slowly started softening as she gave up.

"My grandmother is a master waterbender. She taught me," she answered.

So, she wasn't alone in that tower. She had a relative with her, one probably of the Water Nation as well. That begs the question...

"Why aren't you two with the one of the Water Tribes?"

The girl looked down, a sheepish blush forming on her cheeks. "I... I've never been outside of the tower."

Zuko didn't know what to make of this new information. Living in a tower, never leaving for... however many years old she was. He studied her young face, gathering that she probably not much younger than him.

"I don't know if this a good idea," he then heard her say.

Watching her uncertainty, Zuko began to form a plan in his mind. He could agree with her, make her see what mistake she was making and take her back to the tower. He'd then get his satchel back and be free from taking her on a ridiculous trip to the south pole.

"Why don't I take you back?"

"What?" she said, looking at him with sort of shocked and confused face.

"You can go back to your tower and not risk your grandmother's unhappiness," he explained. "I'll just take my satchel and go," he said and began reaching for the strap the was on her shoulder.

...

Katara knew what he was doing, trying to encourage her doubts and make her go back just so he could have his satchel.

"_No_," she asserted, smacking his hand away from her. "I _will _see those lights."

She was a bit perturbed at what he said, and that he had tried to grab the satchel instead of demanding her to show him where his things were. Could he see through her lies that clearly?

He then growled lowly, scowling as he walked away from her without another word. She stayed still, realizing a second later that she should be following him and jogged to catch up.

Hama would be disappointed, infuriated... But this was her dream. And finally, after so many years, it was going to come true.

…

She followed Lee through the forest, keeping up with his brisk pace for an hour. After that, she felt exhausted, and it was hard to keep up with him.

How did he have so much stamina? She trained rigorously everyday but was now drained of energy.

Katara noticed a few things about Lee as they walked. Like that he didn't talk much. Katara didn't know how one could stay silent for so long when in the presence of someone else. Granted, they didn't really know each other, but talking would be something to pass the time. She had opened her mouth multiple times with the intent of starting a conversation, but each time she imagined his threats from before and quickly shut her mouth.

Lee also made a point to walk in front of her. She had tried once to catch up to him, but he only quickened his pace and led them on a path that they could only traverse in a line. Katara didn't know whether this was because he thought himself superior to her, or if he was just uncomfortable with her company.

_Maybe it isn't just me_, she thought as she stared at the swords strapped to his back. Perhaps he shied away from people in general. The young man certainly didn't seem like a people person.

Katara noticed the forest becoming less and less dense as they continued on. A half hour later, the trees ended atop a grassy hill. For the first time in almost two hours, Lee stopped walking. Katara noticed his deep breathing. It was first time he had stopped to catch his breath.

She, however, had to sit down. Her knees wobbled slightly as she sat on the grass. Katara was a bit dizzy from her fatigue, but that didn't mean she missed the glare Lee gave her when he at her resting. He said nothing, but she could feel his accusation: _weak._

While catching her breath, Katara looked down below. There was town, modest in appearance and size. Every house and building was beige with same dark brown roofing. She could see a good number of people walking the streets. On the other side of the town was the sea. The town's harbor had a dock with a few ships anchored.

"Are we going down there?" Katara huffed as she noticed Lee staring at the town.

The man nodded once. "We're going to need some food and supplies," he said. It was the first time he'd spoken since their conversation in the forest clearing.

He stared down the incline for a minute longer, then started to walk down the slope of the hill. Katara took that as a silent cue to follow. She sighed as she stood up and saw that Lee was already halfway to the town. A simple "Let's go" would have been nice.

When they both reached the street that led into the town, Katara picked up her pace until she was beside him. She walked on Lee's right, matching his stride. Their eyes locked when she turned her head, and she gave him a challenging look. She refused to follow him around, as if she was a slave he her master.

They went past houses and shops, passing a few of the townspeople. They all gave the pair questioning looks. Katara supposed she and Lee stood out, with him wearing red and she in blue. Everyone in the town was clad in neutral browns and tans, sometimes green.

Yet again, Katara questioned what her grandmother had always told her about the world. Her journey through the forest had been uneventful, and other than some staring, these townspeople were not unkind or even hostile toward her and Lee.

For some reason, Katara noticed that Lee kept his head down, hising behind his bangs as they went deeper into town. _It must be his scar_, she thought. _He must be ashamed of it._

The center of the town was a large circle, most likely used for festivals or gatherings. Right now it was being used as market place. Vendors were set up under tents in a square-like shape. Katara made a point to pull away from Lee and go to the market, hoping Lee would follow.

The variety was enormous. There were jewelry stalls, fabric booths, food stands... Katara squealed when she saw the two carts that were filled with books. She looked for Lee, finding him at fruit stand, the vendor looking somewhat frightened. Deciding she could keep an eye on him while shopping, she made her way to the cart.

She was excited as she perused the books, occasionally picking up one with an interesting title. She was reading a page from one of them when she heard a voice.

"Find something you like?"

Katara looked up from the book to see a man well into his forties with a crooked nose and wandering eyes. These must be his books.

Katara smiled and nodded. The man looked at the title of the one she currently held. "Ah, a very good story, in my opinion." He gestured to the other cart. "You might find some that interest you over there, too."

"You have quite a collection," Katara complimented him as she moved.

She had expected him to leave her be, but instead he followed her to the other cart. She could feel his eyes on her as she dug through the stack of books. Her skin crawled; there was something about him that bothered her.

"You know," the man started, "I have a larger selection somewhere else, if you'd like to see it."

"I would. Where is it?" she asked.

"Just down there, at my house," he pointed to a nearby street. "I could take you there, if you'd like."

Katara then felt bad, for she had thought wrong of him. He just wanted to help. Letting her see his large collection was a very generous offer.

"I don't know, she responded. "My... companion... will wonder where I am, and I don't have a lot of time, because you see-"

He waved his hand and interrupted her, "It won't take very long at all, I assure you."

"But I really-"

"Come this way, it's very close," he cut her off. Then he grabbed her wrist and began to pull.

Without warning Katara felt herself get pushed backwards, the man's wrist letting go of her own. She looked up to see Lee's dark head, and heard his low voice.

"She's not going anywhere with you," he said firmly.

Katara could not see the bookseller, but imagined the frightened look on his face as his voice cracked. "I wasn't-"

"No anymore," Lee stopped the man from going on. "Now _go_."

The waterbender watched the man scurry away, back to his carts. Lee turned to her, scowling.

…

Zuko couldn't believe how naïve she was. The waterbender was lucky he was there.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

Instead of answering him, Katara put one hand on her hip and frowned. "You didn't have to do that. He was just trying to"

"Unlike you, I know exactly what he was trying to do," Lee quickly cut her off. "That man was going to take advantage of you."

"For my bending?" she sounded scared, her eyes widening.

"Among... other things," Zuko responded. Could she really be so blind as to not see what that wretched man was really after?

_That's right,_ he reminded himself, _she's lived in a tower her whole life. She's never been exposed to these sort of things._

He sighed, exasperated, and shook his head. By coming to her aid, she could have cost him his cover. That man might see his wanted poster hanging around in a few days and report Zuko to the authorities. Then both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom would be on his tail.

Zuko decided they would have to get back to the forest soon. He couldn't risk anyone else in this town possibly recognizing him.

He turned back to Katara, who looked very... confused.

…

She didn't understand. That man had been so kind... Could he really have had such ulterior motives?

Katara wasn't so sheltered as to not understand what Lee meant by 'other things.' She knew what could have happened, and she shuddered at the thought. Maybe Grandmother was right.

The waterbender knew she was lucky to have Lee there. She would have to thank him.

Katara opened her mouth, but wasn't able to say anything because Lee had already started speaking.

"Don't talk to strangers anymore," he told her, or actually, commanded. "And from now on, you stay with me. We can risk anymore incidences that will slow us down."

She was going to argue with him, was going to make it clear that he was in no position to make orders, but didn't. Katara was more stuck on the fact that he hadn't intervened to protect her. He was more worried about how it would affect their time in making it to the South.

She didn't really know him, and they weren't friends any any means, but it still stung like the bite of a spider wasp.

"Fine," she acquiesced reluctantly. Lee gave her a long look, then turned and went back to the fruit stand he had been at before the incident.

The fruit vendor visibly relaxed when Lee came back with Katara in tow. He eyed the unlikely pair warily.

Katara's mouth watered as she looked at the many different types of fruit. She could only name about five of them. The rest was a mystery, but they looked delicious nonetheless.

With his eyes skimming the fruit, Lee asked the vendor, "Would you happen to know of any neighboring towns with a wider selection of goods?" he asked.

The older man paused and frowned, as if he didn't care to be spoken to by the younger man. "Chin Village is the closest, about ten miles northwest," he responded. "I don't know if you want to go there though. A strange town, that one. Even stranger today, when they have their Avatar day festival."

Katara watched as Lee's eyebrows raised a fraction in interest at the word 'Avatar.'

"Thank you. We will heed your warning," Lee responded politely.

Katara wondered why it interested him so, and told herself she would ask later. She then turned her attention back to the produce being sold.

As Lee picks up some bright red apples and some pale round fruits she didn't know the name of, Katara quickly picked up a waxy orange fruit she had been eying and handed it to the vendor.

Lee then looked at her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow, clueless. He let out a frustrated growl and moved toward her, hands reaching out for the satchel. Katara quickly stepped away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"You have the money," he responded, pointing to the bag at her hip. "You might not know this, but in the real world you have to pay for things you want," he sneered.

Katara wrinkled her nose at the insult and glared at the pale man. "How do you know that?"

"Are you saying you haven't heard the jangling every time you take a step?" Lee asked.

She rolled her eyes, sighing as she dug in the satchel and pulled out a handful coins. Most of them were silver, with three copper and two gold. She stared at the small circles, picking out a gold one and turning to the man selling the fruit.

"Will this be enough?" she inquired. Katara couldn't fathom why his eyes were as wide as the good dinner plates her grandmother kept in the cabinet. He nodded dumbly, taking the golden piece from her. His eyes shone greedily as he grinned at the coin.

Lee snatched up their items and walked away. Used to this now, Katara quickly followed and caught up to him.

For some odd reason, she felt warm, like when she would stick her head out of the window in the summer and feel the sun on her face. It didn't take her long to find the source. Crazy as it sounded, Lee's body seemed to emanate heat. She glanced at his face, but he didn't seem to notice the change in the atmosphere.

Perhaps she was just imagining it.

When they were some distance away from the market and closer to the docks, she heard Lee growl, "Why in the name of Agni would you do that?"

He had stopped walking, which went momentarily unnoticed by Katara and she went a few steps ahead. Hearing his anger in his voice, she quickly spun around.

"Do what?" she asked innocently. She really did have no clue of something she had done wrong.

Lee's jaw twitched. With thin lips, he stomped up to her. "You gave him a gold piece! Do you have any clue what you've done?"

He yelled the last part, taking her by surprise. "No, I don't," she responded coolly once regaining composure. "Please enlighten me."

Her tone angered him even further. "Any normal person would have paid twenty copper pieces at most for what we bought," he told her, fists clenched.

"So?"

He made an annoyed sound. "Do you realize how suspicious it is for someone to pay in golden pieces, for fruit no less? Look around," he gestured to the town. "Not one person here even has that much money. Most people in the world don't! You've just put a huge target on our backs!"

Katara sucked in a breath. What had she done? All she did was pay for some fruit. She hadn't known how much the coins were worth! She was raised in a tower, so how could she possibly know the magnitude of such things?

"I... I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I had no idea."

"Clearly," Lee responded flatly with a deep frown. There weren't many people in their vicinity, but he still glanced around them somewhat nervously. "We have to leave. _Now_."

"But-"

"_Now_, _Waterbender._"

She would have fought him, had those words not taken on the tone that they did. Katara wanted to explore more, see the town and its people. But his voice an edge to it, one that sounded a lot like fear.

Closer to the docks, Katara stayed near Lee's side as she peered into dark, suspicious alleyways. She was more cautious about the people around her now because of the man with the books. There weren't many other townspeople around, just a few loitering near the three large ships stopped by the pier.

Platforms were laid from the pier to the opening of two of the ships, inviting people in. Perhaps it was another shop? A boutique of some sort.

Lee must have decided that they were far enough from the town, for he stopped by some rocks near the ocean. Still holding their fruit, he kept one of the small pale ones for himself, then gave her the rest to put away in the satchel. Katara kept the orange fruit she had picked out in her hands.

She sat on the tan rocks, running her hand over the fruit she had picked out, feeling its waxy outer flesh. She did not know its name, nor what it tasted like. She didn't even know how to eat it. Did she have to cut it open to eat the inside? Or just simply bite into it.

Lee leaned against a rock somewhat near her, keeping his distance but still being in range. Katara watched him bite into the round fruit.

"What is that called?" she asked him.

He looked paused, stopping himself from taking another bite. He lowered his hand and looked down at the round thing. "A moon peach," he replied.

She nodded her head. "And... what is this called?" She help up the orange fruit.

"It's a papaya," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She looked down. Her cheeks colored. "Oh." Katara turned the fruit over, staring at it.

"Here," she heard Lee say. She looked up. He held his arm out, waiting for her to give it to him.

She handed it over and watched as he reached into his boot, pulling out a short knife.

Tui and La, how many weapons did this guy have? Did he really need them all?

_Maybe he does need them. How else would he protect himself?_ she thought. She was convinced he wasn't a bender.

Lee cut the fruit in half to reveal a light orange inside then scooped out the black seeds in the middle. He cut the flesh into small bite sized chunks, then handed her one half, using the shell as a bowl.

The bender quietly thanked him. She lifted the fruit to her nose and sniffed. It had an odd sort of smell, one she wouldn't usually attribute to a fruit.

She looked over to Lee, who ate his half silently. He was eating it, so it was probably okay. Hesitantly, she brought a small piece up to her mouth and ate it.

The waterbender immediately gagged and spit it out. Why was it so soft? She didn't like the way it melted in her mouth. The taste she didn't quite care for either. She shook her head and coughed, then tried to get the taste out of her mouth.

"This is disgusting!" she exclaimed, turning to Lee. "How can you eat that?"

His mouth dipped down as he looked at piece she had spit out as it lay on the ground, annoyed. "You wasted it."

Katara rolled her blue eyes. He was still upset about the gold piece she had used to pay for their goods. She had not only created suspicion, but also wasted a large amount of their money. She still felt guilty for the incident.

However, she was a but perturbed. If gold coins were worth so much, why did the young man have so many? _How _did he have so many?

"Lee," she started. He slowly turned his golden eyes toward her, then waited, her tone telling him she had a question.

"Gold pieces are very valuable, right? Not many have them? They aren't common with even the middle class?"

He nodded.

"If that's true, how do _you_ have so many?"

His eyes flashed, but he kept his features the same. Without a word, he pushed his body off of the rock and walked away, back to her as he walked closer to the sea.

Katara made a face. What was _that _about? It was obviously a touchy subject, but she hadn't a clue why.

She sighed. It was perplexing; _he _was perplexing. Why did he walk around with immense amounts of money, armed with enough weapons for an army? Why did he act so secretive and paranoid? What was he running from?

Katara turned her torso, staring out at the sea, her back to the town. She thought about the crown that was in the satchel. Why did he have that, too?

Lee was hiding something. As soon as she thought that, everything clicked into place. The money and weapons, the attitude, even the enigmatic scar... Lee had a secret.

But what was it?

Had she had time to mull it over, she would have. With the water calling to her, sending calm waves through her body, she could have sat there for hours.

She would have done many things, had a cloth sack not been placed over her head and her vision turned to black.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. **

**Sorry again for the wait! I really want to update more often, but it's hard to find time in my schedule. Thanks for your patience, everyone!**

**Thanks for reading, as well!**


End file.
